User blog:Emmabmx159159/Alvin and the chipmunks VS Powerpuff Girls
'Alvin and the Chipmuks VS The Powerpuff Girls' I am a huge fan of both Alvin and the Chipmunks and the PowerPuff Girls. But I have noticed many similarly lately. Please note that I only support the original pairings. So by that I mean their counterpart. The couples from Alvin and the Chipmunks are; Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. The couples from The Powerpuff Girls are; Blossom and Brick, Bubbles and Boomer, Buttercup and Butch. The Cartoon (The PowerPuff Girls) and the movies (Alvin and the Chipmunks, I know the movies better then the old cartoon) are very similar and very different, so here I have compared them. Enjoy 'Similarities' *There are 3 Girls and 3 Boys in both Cartoons *The Colors are almost the same. Brittany and Blossom's color is Pink. Alvin and Brick's color is Red. Boomer and Simon's color is darkish Blue. Theodore, Eleanor, Buttercup, and Butch's colors are Green. *They all are groups of 3. Alvin and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore). Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor). The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup). And the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch). *The Chipmunks and Rowdyruff Boys are groups made up of brothers. *The Chipettes and The Powerpuff Girls are groups made up of sisters. *The chipmunk that is red (Alvin) and the Rowdyruff Boys that is red (Brick) are the leaders of there Brothers. *The Chipette that is Pink (Brittany) and the Powerpuff Girl that is Pink (Blossom) are the leaders of there Sisters. *Both Alvin and Brick are know for having a red hat. *The Powerpuff Girls have Professor Utonium as there Father. The Chipmunks and Chipettes have Dave as there Father. The Rowdyruff Boys have Mojo Jojo and HIM as there Father. So each group as at least 1 Father. *On the Show/Movies no one has a Mother apealer on the show. *Both are Cartoon Chacters. 'Differences' *The Chipmunks and Chipettes are Chipmunks. *The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are Super Powered Kids. *In the Powerpuff Girls show no one wears Glasses unlike Alvin and the Chipmunks, where there are 2 Chipmunks who wear Glasses (Simon and Jeanette). *There is no Purple Powerpuff unlike Alvin and the Chipmunks, where there is a Purple Chipmunk (Jeanette). There are a lot more Differences other then the 4 I showed. And maybe more Similarties too. So if you can come up with more, you can leave a comment. I hope you agree that the two cartoons are very much alike. Sorry for any missed spelled words or bad grammar ( I am not so good at Proof reading my writing). Thanks for reading! -Ema ' ' 'Vote' To Vote leave a comment. ''The Question: ''Which is your favorite couple? You can only pick one! #'Alvin and Brittany' #'Simon and Jeanette' #'Theodore and Eleanor' #'Blossom and Brick' #'Bubble and Boomer' #'Buttercup and Butch' Please vote! I love to see which number you voted for! Thank you! Category:Blog posts